


Have Untamed Me

by obsolete_absolutes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsolete_absolutes/pseuds/obsolete_absolutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's biggest problems were an upcoming prom, a distant boyfriend, and wondering why his family didn't like her. But when she finds out what her boyfriend's hiding, suddenly she has to contend with monsters, decisions she's not ready for, and the Argent family that still seems to think she's not good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Untamed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unbeta'd. Title comes from the song "Wild" by Poe.

            Victoria Connor was fifth in her class, student council president and captain of the debate team, and at the moment none of that was as important as the fact that Chris Argent had finally asked her to prom. Their relationship has been on-and-off for the past couple of years and more recently off indefinitely. No matter how much Chris had seemed to care about her in the past, he was always distant and unreliable, standing her up or cancelling on her last minute, only to tell her when she confronted him that he had a “family obligation”. It sounds like bullshit, but there’s always been something weird about the Argent family. Kate smirks at her when their paths cross, and Gerard pulls his face into a facsimile of a smile whenever Chris brings her over to the house, but the calculating look in his eyes unnerves her. It’s like he’s stripping her to the bone, and then throwing her away. She’s sure the Argents don’t think she’s good enough for Chris, which is absurd- they might be richer than her but her academic record and college prospects are better than both Chris and Kate’s, who tend to miss school sporadically. Still, them not liking her is a problem because behind those “family obligation” excuses, it’s obvious that Chris actually does believe that nothing matters more than family. Victoria loves her parents, but it’s not an obsession and sometimes Chris seems obsessed.

  
           The last time they had broken up was when Chris had shown up at her house, three hours after he was supposed to pick her up, sweaty, clothes disheveled, hair messy. He looked like he’d been fucking. She asked him for his excuse, and he just sighed, like he was tired of this conversation. That would make two of them.

  
            “It was a family thing- Kate’s car broken down. I tried to fix it. Then I drove her to the shop and waited. Sorry. I should have tried to call.” Chris said all of this without expression, without pause and without looking at her, like it’s a recitation and he knows he’s boring his audience.

  
            “That’s it” she said. “That’s all I get from you”. Victoria had always known that he was hiding things from her, but Chris had never acted like it didn’t matter if she believed him or not. He had always cared enough about her feelings to at least to lie with some effort. After the whispers in the hall, the pitying looks from her friends, the laughs from Kate Argent, she was owed that. “Do you know how many times I’ve defended you? Do you know what people say about me- about us behind our backs? Can’t you at least give me something convincing to explain to my friends why I’m still with you?”

  
            Chris looked at her then, his face pull taut with the disdain she’s seen on his face sometimes at school, but which she’d never seen directed at her before. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize schoolgirl gossip was so important to you. But if your reputation is so precious to you, then please give me a minute to come up with something you would deem more acceptable.”

  
           Victoria dug her nails into his jacket and began pushing him back towards the door. She couldn’t believe the way he was trivializing their relationship, making her out to be just some petty teenage girl. She wished she could dig in hard enough to make him bleed. Through all of things he’d done, she had never hated him as much as she did in the moment. “Don’t bother,” she said in a tone as cold and controlled as she could. “I’ll just tell them I dumped the asshole and that will probably cover it.” And she closed him out.

  
            They didn’t speak for a month after that. But one day she found a note in her locker that read: “I love you and I’m sorry”. They began talking again, tentative and sweet. Chris had this soft, reverent tone whenever he spoke to her, which was irritating in the way that it felt placating and patronizing, but she could see that he was trying, see that it mattered to him. If he was obsessed with his ‘familial obligations’, he at least seemed more willing to split the time now.

  
             Victoria has always wanted everything to be perfect, planning out her homework and school events, her outfits, consulting on costume design for many of the school plays. The night of the prom everything is perfect. Chris is picking her up at her house, so she won’t have to contend with Gerard or Kate, unsure how they feel about Chris’s renewed devotion. Her hair has been curled and pinned up by a professional. She has a new dress, frosted white to complement the red of her hair, and the weather is clear and perfect. What could be more romantic than prom on a full moon?


End file.
